Timeline (Prime Reality)
This is a list of chronological events that take place in the continuity known as The Prime Reality. B.C. Era Approx. 9000 Zodiac War; Scorpina imprisoned inside the Earth and the Zodiac Emperors defeated and locked away. 1000-1899 A.D. Approx. 1200 The Ethereal Ninja Academy founded in the Himalayas. 1866 Terra Ninja Academy founded by miners in the Appalachians. 1878 Kat Manx born. 1900-1969 1951 August 11—The Season Ninja Academy is founded by Japanese and Chinese immigrants in Scrimshaw, New Zealand. 1970-1979 1973 Luke Traction born in New England. 1974 October 16—Earthlight Ninja Academy founded by Vietnamese refugees on what they name Earthlight Island. 1976 Zart's mother dies giving birth to him, for which his father never forgives him. 1978 Mark Nero born in the US. 1979 7 May-Zelira born on Eltar. October 14—David Trueheart born. 1980-1989 1981 Anya Barnes born. 1982 Easton Lewis conceived, his mother Gwen accidentally killing his father in the act. He is born nine months later. July 18—Violet Wildman born in Angel Grove Community Hospital. 1983 Alex Slater born. May 9—Lidian of Edenoi born. 1984 Dean Rider born in Haiti. November 29—Casey Wildman born in Angel Grove Community Hospital two weeks premature. 1985 Susana Callaghan born in Italy, though her parents relocate to the US shortly after. Chris Slater born. Wyatt O'Hare born in Sweden. February 12-Count Zorbak arrives on Earth, and starts stalking a human woman named Salome with the intent of making her his bride. 1986 Alice Harod born in Scrimshaw, New Zealand. Jess Walsh born on Earthlight Island; her parents abandon her on the Sensei's doorstep. August 12--Nico Ramirez born in Castle Ridge, Pennsylvania. Reggie Anvil born in Berlin, then West Germany. 1987 Archer born in Tokyo, Japan. Sienna Lacy born in New Zealand. Tyler Thorne born in Australia. Kerri Long born in Wales. Easton's mother takes him to a lake, where they are attacked by a water demon which drowns her. Sensei Ngapoi arrives in time to fight off the demon. 1988 Micky Shell born in Palencia, Belize. 1989 Mason Green nearly strangled before birth by his umbilical cord, but survives. 1990-1999 1991 June 25-Zelira begins medical school. 1992 Zanna Mitchell born in Kohala, Hawaii. June 30-Taking advantage of a solar eclipse, Count Zorbak attacks the Rossini family. In the conflict Ursula's mother Salome is killed. 1996 December 15—The Byrons crash-land in the mountains outside Angel Grove. 1998 November 21—The Z-Wave. 1999 April 13—The Equinox is stolen from Scorpius's forces by Ophiuchus and the Windjammers, and Aries awakens. Alpha 5 detects the Zodiac Emperors' ship heading towards Earth, and upon finding the Zeo Crystal still functional, decides to fight back. Elsewhere Lidian meets the Wildman sisters on the beach of Angel Grove, where they are attacked by Windjammers. They fight back, and with the help of an unknown Red Ranger, drive the monsters off. April 29—Lidian meets with Casey and Violet at the Surf Spot, and are teleported to the Power Chamber by Alpha. He and the Red Ranger, David Trueheart, offer them the three working Zeonizers, and they accept in time to fight off a Jewel Golem attack on NASADA. May 6—Aries hands control over to Taurus. The Zeo Rangers' repairs to the Power Chamber are interrupted by Cark and Spinhead attempting to drill into the Zord hangar. When they fight back, Casey gets sent through a portal to Taurus's Labyrinth, where she finds all the prisoners taken during the Windjammers' first attack. The other Rangers interrogate the two monsters, then dump them into the Labyrinth before disabling other portals and rescuing Casey and the other civilians. 2000-2009 2000 July 12—Jeremy Wick attacks Anya, who bests and kills him. The police arrive and put Anya in custody. July 20—Anya's trial begins. July 24—Anya is declared guilty of manslaughter, diagnosed as a sociopath and placed in an asylum for the criminally insane. 2001 Susana exits the foster care system and enrolls in Harvard. 2002 Having learned all she can from her hermit mentor, Archer strikes out on her own. 2003 January 28—Zart is tracked down by Chinese police, but rescued by Korassil and recruited into Lothor's armada. February 2—The Ethereal, Season, Earthlight and Terra Ninja Academies are attacked; Terra surrenders and Reggie Anvil and Dean Rider become the Black and Red Rangers under Korassil, while Nico Ramirez flees with the Blue Morpher. Zart causes the volcano forming Earthlight Island to erupt, and only Jess Walsh, Rat Green, Wyatt O'Hare and Malaya Kai escape, finding each other as they are picked up by a passing ship. They are detected by ScanJammer, but destroy the robot. Easton Lewis steals his morpher right out of Tauza's hand and escapes, picking up Kerri Long and Susana Callaghan along the way. The three of them escape, but their Zords are captured. Sienna Lacy and Tyler Thorne, among others, are sent out of the school to try to hide the morphers. They later return to stop the Megazord from destroying the city. February 6—Susana is tracked back to the others by Bl00dhound, who captures Easton before being destroyed by the girls. Anya escapes the insane asylum and wins the Winter Morpher from the Thinker before running off. February 7—Malwaria attacks Castle Ridge to draw out the Cougarzord, which destroys her. The Shinobi Ranger arrives to help evacuate civilians. The Earthlight Rangers' communication with their Zord builders is intercepted by Micky Shell, whom Jess rescues from his abusive father. Glacia begins targeting graduated Season Ninjas. February 8—Jess buys the information Micky stole, and they head to the meeting place, where they get their Zords in time to fight off Zart. Reggie interrogates Easton, and then tricks Kerri and Susana into a "rescue" to trap them on Tauza's ship. They fight back and escape with Easton and their now-repaired Zords, stopping briefly to get rid of Tauza's bugs. As they sleep, Dreamsnare tries to trap them in their nightmares, but Kerri defeats him. Dean tries to assassinate Tyler and Sienna on a hike, but fails. Returning to the Zord hangar after an alarm, the Season Rangers catch Anya. After a conversation, Tyler and Sienna leave to fight a mysterious ice-generating monster. Sienna is in an elevator crash and is hospitalized. February 9—Sienna wakes up in the hospital, suspecting Anya is the ice monster, and Glacia attacks her, but Anya reveals the deception and helps the Season Rangers defeat the monster. February 10—Phantasmagoria attacks, and Nico's Zord is possessed, but the Shinobi Ranger takes it down in his Tigerzord. February 11—Sensei Blackfeather visits Nico to try to convince him to surrender, with no success. Alex kidnaps his mother, and after a fight (in which the Slater brothers confront each other) Nico gets her back. February 13—Alex befriends Nico, planting suspicions about Chris in his mind while getting him drunk. Korassil sends Crystalis to attack the city. February 14—Nico and Chris fight Crystalis, argue and part ways.The Ethereal Rangers reach Japan, unknowningly followed by Tauza. February 15—The Ethereal Rangers find Ishinomori, who is able to repair Kerri's morpher. February 16—The Season Rangers fight Dean, and one of Sienna's foster siblings intervenes, thinking Anya is his sister, but she proves him wrong. The Thinker has Dean kidnap the boy, but the Rangers rescue him and battle Dean in Zord mode, defeating him. Alice finds the unconscious and injured Dean. Tauza sends a chameleoid monster to kidnap Ishinomori, but Archer and the Rangers destroy it. Archer prevents Ishinomori's kidnapping, helping the Rangers destroy Chameleoid, and the Rangers take her in to treat her wounds. That afternoon, she takes her leave, and Easton has a vivid hallucination. Archer gets arrested and attacked by Puppet Master, sent to eliminate her. The Rangers intervene and take her and Ishinomori out of Japan. February 17—Xumara turns one of the Earthlight technicians into a monster, and is seen by Micky. Terra Academy challenges Nico to a duel, which he accepts. He and Chris fight off the Solar Samurai, but it escapes. Alex encourages Nico to "show why he got this position and other Terra students didn't." Dean wakes up in the care of Alice and her uncle. February 18—Xumara's monster attacks the Earthlight Rangers, allaying their suspicions about a spy in their midst. However, Micky sells his info to Rat, and to stop him from learning anything useful, Xumara sends Schizofreak to attack. Nico duels another Stone ninja, cheats and wins, pointing out that fighting fair has gotten Terra Academy nowhere. They let him keep his morpher. February 19—The Rangers realize Rat is the victim of a personality-swap attack. He finds and battles Schizofreak, and when the others join him, they also get blasted. February 20—While helping clean up the Persephone Cafe, Dean meets Sienna and Tyler out-of-morph. Even after he finds his morpher, he avoids fighting them, and is teleported back to the Thinker's ship. February 21—Pushed to pilot the Megazord while crossing the Pacific, Easton suffers a panic attack. Tauza begins working to release Chiratheon. February 22—A now-intelligent Wyatt sets up a secret meeting with Xumara to bargain for their morphers. Dean sneaks into Alice's house to retrieve his uniform, gets caught, and has a strange conversation with Alice. The flight carrying Tyler's recovering brother is hijacked by a monster, and the Thinker sets up and reveals his deathtrap to the Season Ninjas. To save the hostages--and Tyler--Sienna hands herself over, and Dean poisons her. Anya abandons Tyler. The Ethereal Rangers arrive in Scrimshaw, and Tyler asks them for help, but they're unsure they can trust him. Anya attacks the airport the Thinker has Sienna in, and a fight breaks out. Impressed by Reggie, Anya agrees to join his side, and Tyler spirits Sienna out. Dean catches him, only to tell him how to save Sienna and let him go, to his bewilderment. The Ethereals finally join the battle. February 23—Rat buys Jess's stolen morpher from Micky, giving it and his own to Wyatt for what the Crimson Ranger claims are Zord upgrades. February 24—Wyatt meets with Xumara, but both of them have traps planned and spring them. The personality spells are undone, but Rat abandons the team. Chris leaves town to finish off the Solar Samurai, and Alex takes the opportunity to reveal himself to Nico, attack and kill him. Later, Alex encourages Zart to spy on Xumara, who as Wyatt pointed out, has been behaving oddly. February 25—Mrs. Ramirez hires Mark Nero to kill Alex, and sends Chris to Blue Bay Harbor to join the Rangers there. Alex investigates some odd communications between Xumara and another General, planting doubts in Korassil's mind. When Korassil tries to recruit a new Blue Ranger, Terra Academy rises up against him and is imprisoned. February 26—Xumara's forces push Rat westward. The other Rangers' search for him is interrupted by Micky stowing away on their bus. After a long day of wrangling with customs, they go to sleep. Zart sneaks into their room, takes Jess and sets the place on fire. February 27—Micky wakes up and rouses Wyatt, who gets him out and saves the hotel. The pair deduce what's happened to Jess. Zart tells a defiant Jess that he's going to train her, and that he's killed her friends. Xumara interrupts and scolds him for acting, only to be caught by Korassil. She finally reveals her plan to assassinate Lothor to him, and he lets Zart attack her. Tauza comes aboard later, discovering Xumara not quite dead, and swears vengeance. February 28—Chris arrives in Mojave just in time to rescue Rat from Macabrester. As they recover, Rat is attacked by Alex, who orders him to help or be killed. He betrays Chris in battle, allowing Recurse to immobilize him. Alex is prevented from killing him by Nero, who shoots and hits them both and takes Chris hostage. March 1—Jess reluctantly agrees to let Zart teach her. March 2—Tauza meets with Jambavan and begins negotiating. Micky and Wyatt try to track down Jess while being hunted by monsters, and eventually reach her. The fight goes badly, ending in Wyatt and Jess's capture. March 3—Susana accompanies Tyler to the hospital to visit Sienna. The two Season Ninjas work out their relationship issues, and Susana discovers a Death Ninja being brought in for treatment. Dean is caught stalking Alice by Archer, who stops the vigilante from killing him, and they have another odd conversation. Dean realizes he's fallen for her. In captivity, Wyatt tells Jess not to do something terrible just to protect him, as she's been doing under Zart's tutelage. She's sent to kill Chris and Nero, but can't bring herself to do it, so Korassil has Rat kill Wyatt in front of her. He allows her to stay with the Silver Ranger so she can bring everyone to Scrimshaw. March 4—Easton discovers that the Death Ninja is his mother, apparently alive and no older than she was thirteen years ago. The others leave them to talk, and she reveals the truth about what happened at the lake. Transforming into a more demonic form, she takes him prisoner and escapes. In the Thinker's ship, Dean is ordered to kill Alice to prove his loyalty, and instead rescues her. The attempts to stop him are slowed down by the arrival of Jambavan, who has Spymaster Amorphous take the Thinker's place while his other agents kill the man. He meets up with the wary Rangers, but explains what's going to happen to Easton, and he and Tyler leave to save the Gold Ranger. March 5—The space ninjas gather at Chiratheon's lake for the ritual to release the demon, for which they use Easton. As soon as it's complete, Tauza turns on Korassil, and a massive fight breaks out. Rat attempts to kill Easton to get in good with whoever wins, but is killed himself by Tyler and Dean. Easton slips into a coma as they flee. Thanks to Kiaris, Korassil and Alex escape the battle, and head back to Scrimshaw to put the Rangers between themselves and the traitors. Zart is killed by Chiratheon. March 6—The Rangers recover and prepare for their attack, which they launch against the Thinker's ship. Chris is removed from the fight by Alex; they duel and Chris kills his brother. He and Dean take over two space ninja ships as everyone else arrives, and a three-way battle breaks out. Reggie and Anya's Zords are both disabled, and Reggie almost kills himself so he won't have been defeated. Anya and Jambavan—who explains that this was all part of his plan—dissuade him, and they retreat, taking Archer and Nero when they intervene. Korassil and Xumara fight in the captured Zords, but the Rangers drop their ships on them, destroying all of the space ninjas. 2010-2019 2020-2099 2033 Some time between the 21st and 22nd centuries, the Prime and Gamma universes are merged into one reality 2063 July 4—Phillip Sauder born. 2080 August 12—Meredith Winters born. 2100-2199 2105 February 2—Jeremy Simms born. February 28—Walter Jenkins born. April 15—Thomas Conner born. October 7—June DuBois born. 2106 January 27—Jake Taylor born. June 20—Matt and Wendy Venturas born. 2107 August 19—Mai Pei born. September 13—Cindy Cook born. 2116 Anya Maize arrives in the Prime Reality and delivers her warning about Kalask's future invasion. 2117 Matt and Wendy Venturas are taken into the Cyber V project. 2118 A Dread Scout infiltrates Fort Myers, and kills several soldiers before being brought down. Realizing that Kalask is attempting to have Anya assassinated, General Sauder relocates her to the Venturas home. Tigress attacks there, and manages to kill Alex and Savannah Venturas before Sauder takes her down. General Sauder obtains custody of the Twins and tells them that their parents died in a car crash, forcing Anya to go along with the lie. 2121 March 22—The Venturases conduct the first human test of the Cyber V morphers, using Anya, but she is seriously injured in an explosion caused by a power surge. 2122 March 29—The Venturases and Anya retest the Cyber Ops, this time successfully. 2124 December 12—June leaves Horizon, forced to break up with Jeremy. 2125 February 18—Cyber V formed; Matt and Wendy are nearly killed battling Emeralde. Jake and Cindy are immediately activated. February 25—The Razor Bat makes its debut defeating Cybrilla. March 4—The rest of the Rangers' Zords are completed, and they defeat Neutron. March 9—Cyber Cycles unveiled. Anya kills Munch, avenging her family and resistance comrades. March 23—The Rangers meet President Winters and Doggie Cruger, learning that the Twins are Hybrids. It is decided that the Rangers must go public. Jake subsequently announces the forthcoming press conference on live television. March 24—The Cyber Rangers reveal their identities to the public and team up with Shadow Ranger to save President Winters from Assassin. The Twins use the CV Transport/Hyper Rush Megazord to help, then temporarily reclaim the Cyber Ops to stop Emeralde. Winters bans them from Rangerhood and reveals their Hybrid nature to the world. March 25-26—Data Shields created. A fifth of Fort Myers' personnel transfer in the wake of the Hybrid revelation. Doggie Cruger leaves Earth to correct the situation with the Galactic Council. Tem-Tar, Thrak, and Midnai steal Venjix nanites from Wendy, almost killing her. A Nanite Spy infiltrates Fort Myers. April 3-6—Master of Weapons defeats the Rangers and issues an ultimatum. Twins create the Cyber Weapons and create their hidden lab. The Rangers defeat the monster. Lt. Conner and Private Pei join Fort Myers' staff. The base is infiltrated by a monster through unknown means. Returning to Horizon, June resumes her relationship with Jeremy. April 11—Jeremy discovers June is secretly using him for a tell-all book, and breaks up with her, realizing he's falling in love with Cindy. Matt and Mai Pei fall in love. Kat Manx discovers that Alphabet Soup has reactivated. Doggie Cruger and Dr. Manx arrive on Eltar. April 17—Matt and Mai are trapped by Tem-Tar, who reveals that Mai has been playing host to Infiltrator, and has been dead for some time. He offers to exchange her continued quasi-life for Matt's nanites, which he accepts. Despite the Rangers and Matt's best efforts, Mai dies again with Infiltrator. April 19—Mai's funeral. Matt and Wendy activate "Operation T." April 27—General Sauder, in an attempt to improve the Rangers' teamwork, becomes field leader. This almost ends disastrously, but Operation T's first successful test run saves him and the team. May 6—Cyber V gets ahold of a few copies of June's expose, and Jeremy confronts her. They resolve their issues in time for RedLine's attack, and after a difficult battle, the Cyberrang and Cyber Combat Megazord's Blastrider Mode debut. The nanite spy transmits Cindy and Jeremy's relationship to Kalask. May 7—EmotiCon puts Jeremy and Cindy under an anger spell, nearly making them destroy each other. Breaking the spell, they utilize a new Megazord mode to take him down. Operation T progresses, and Cruger returns to Earth. May 14—Victor, a "friend" of President Winters, inspects Cyber V. Anya, Wendy and Matt go to Horizon, and are attacked by WarMace. The other Rangers join them in the Zords as he grows. Operation T helps again, and is noticed. Victor, really Dr. Manx, returns to Cruger to inform him that the Rangers have the situation under control. May 19—Spike is destroyed by Operation T, and this time Cyber V deduces the Purple and Grey Techno Rangers' existence. Kalask sends a revived Tigress, who trashes their Zords and injures most of the Rangers in hand-to-hand combat. Matt and Wendy bring Operation T into the light, and the Techno Rangers nearly finish Tigress. Afterwards the Twins "prove" they're not the Technos. May 20—A reluctantly upgraded Tigress returns. The Rangers face her, once more aided by the Techno Rangers, who finish the monster off with the Techno Thrust. Again, the Twins "prove" their innocence, only to meet with the Techno Rangers in their lab to prepare for the next phase of Operation T. May 23—Kalask sends the Elimigator to test the Techno Rangers and lure out their Zord. The creature is defeated by the Techno Roverzord/Techno Artillery Megazord. The Twins deceive the Rangers and Kalask into thinking that the Technos are alien robots from a reality Kalask conquered. May 26—Kalask and Midnai depart for Mekanos, leaving Thrak in charge. He attacks against orders, sending Emeralde and StakeFist. Anya vanishes during a search for the Twins' secret lab. Cindy, Walter and Jake take on Emeralde while Jeremy faces StakeFist, defeating the monster with the Technos' help. Returning to their lab, the Twins are confronted by Anya, who reveals the truth about the day their parents died. Duplicator attacks and is destroyed by the Cyber Artillery Megazord. Wendy confronts General Sauder and considers killing him, but does not. Matt destroys the Nanite Spy, and the rest of the team learns the truth. Kurse attacks and almost defeats the Techno Rangers before Cyber V intervenes. The Techno Rangers are confirmed as the Twins, using robot doubles. As the Rangers leave to battle an enlarged Kurse, Cruger confronts the Twins, warning them that people who become heroes for the wrong reasons always fall hard. The Twins decide to quit, unaware that President Winters has ordered their termination. May 27—The Twins prepare to leave, although the Cyber Rangers try to convince them otherwise. Kalask, on Tem-Tar's encouragement, goes to Horizon to fight the Rangers himself, resulting in a Level 10 alarm that pushes the Twins to reconsider. Winters' Commandroids intercept the Twins, but with help from Conner, they get to their lab, which had been re-activated by Manx (who also finished a project of theirs). The Twins morph in public, and go all-out to buy time for the others to recover, earning an invitation from Kalask to join the game officially. The team fully united, they damage Kalask with the just-completed Cyber Annihlator. In Zord mode, the team is forced to end the battle in a draw. In the aftermath, Sauder abandons Alphabet Soup for the Rangers and, along with Cruger, reactivates the Twins' Ranger status. June 2—During a girls' night out, Emeralde attempts to duel Anya to the death, distracting Wendy and Cindy with Hellion. With help from the Twins' newest weapon upgrades, the duel ends prematurely, leaving Emeralde obsessed with killing Anya. June 10—Kalask sends Youthinizer to test Walter, and the monster transforms Anya, Jake, Jeremy and Cindy into children. Alone, Walter defeats it with a little help from the Twins, and the Techno Artillery Megazord utilizes Rider Mode and Blast Mode for the first time. June 17—Daniel appears in the Prime Reality, ultimately leading the Rangers to battle Spirit Drinker. Anya nearly turns on the team to save Daniel, but he convinces her to continue their battle. They destroy Spirit Drinker and discover that Kalask has killed multiple versions of Mai. In the subsequent Zord battle, the Twins unveil the Techno Artillery Megazord's Blastrider Mode and the Techno Rush Megazord. June 23—Alphabet Soup sends the mercenary Mindscape to abduct the Twins. Jake is struck by his Z-Wave Generator's beam, and the subsequent personality changes allow him to woo Wendy, whose mind-control phobia comes to light. In the following battle, Jake sacrifices his new persona to rescue Wendy when Mindscape makes her his slave. In the final confrontation, only the Jake-imagined/Dr. Manx-implemented Victory Megazord prevents a total disaster. Winters reveals multiple Generators, Kalask learns of Alphabet Soup's interference, and Jake finally succeeds in winning Wendy's heart. June 30—Futuro confronts the Rangers and makes several prophecies. Jeremy makes an important decision that allows him to defeat the villain. Walter discovers Jake and Wendy's new relationship. July 1—Jeremy proposes to Cindy, who accepts. August 18—Tornado arrives in the Prime Reality, forcing Kalask to postpone his game to deal with him. The attempt on Tornado's life fails, and the Rangers discover that Tornado and his universe's Mai Pei were a couple. August 27—Alphabet Soup kidnaps a semi-active Hybrid to lure the Twins into a trap. Cruger reveals Winters' actions to the Rangers. Cruger and the Twins launch a rescue mission with the new Techno Flyer while the others defend the city. Wendy's phobia overwhelms her, and she has to be rescued by Cruger and Matt. In the aftermath, Cruger tells her they're going to deal with her phobia. September 4-6—Razor Bat and RoverZord are damaged by Procu-Punisher, prompting the Twins to use Jeremy to test the new Pegasus Summoner and Pegasuszord. After a brutal set of trials, Jeremy successfully becomes Red Pegasus Ranger and defeats the monster, finishing the job with the Equis-Wing Megazord. September 13—With Wendy's phobia completely out of control, Cruger decides to remove her from Ranger duty. However, before she can be told, Alphabet Soup uses Masstruction to create a deadly trap for the Twins. Wendy learns that she is no longer a Ranger and breaks completely, just as Kalask arrives and offers to help stop Alphabet Soup. He sends the Rangers to face Masstruction, but they are unable to defeat him in time, even with assistance from Kat, Cruger, and Tornado. A fissure swallows the Twins, but Jeremy arrives to rescue them. Wendy refuses, realizing that she needs to find her Ranger spirit and conquer her fear. In spite of a broken arm and shoulder, she climbs to the surface and conquers her fears, earning her Ranger status back. September 14-23—Unable to battle until she's healed, Wendy builds the Reality Viewer and discovers several alternate universes, most notably Sigma and Sentai. She is unaware that her observations of Sigma slightly alter events in that reality, especially for that universe's Lightspeed Rangers. October 6—Jeremy and Cindy are attacked by Tornado in an attempt to force Kalask's hand. He defeats the team, but fails to draw Kalask out, and retreats. October 7—Tornado lures everyone out with holographic Commandroids, engulfing Horizon in war. The Rangers face him again and are defeated, the Twins escaping via Techno Thrust and the others scattered. Their powers badly drained, the Twins rescue Alpha and are captured by Winters. The other Rangers discover that Kalask's troops are under orders to protect them (though Emeralde and Thrak disobey, forcing Kalask to intervene again), and Jeremy and Cindy end up helping Midnai battle Tornado. Everyone heads to Winters' hideout in the warehouse district. After an unmorphed fight, the Twins break free from Z-Wave control. However, Winters has them shot with an EMP rifle, killing them. Kalask talks Tornado into becoming a hero again, and as the Rangers fight Winters in Zord mode, Kalask restores the Twins with stolen nanites. Rejoining the fight, they create the Victory Ultrazord and defeat Winters. Tornado begs a chance for redemption, and Jake proposes to Wendy. October 8—Wendy and Jake's wedding. Kalask finds a badly wounded Winters and injects her with nanites, turning her into a Hybrid. October 11—The Gatekeeper finds the Cave of Potential, and tries to rewrite the multiverse for a demonic victory. In the resulting quakes, Wendy's Reality Viewer malfunctions, summoning Jane Mitchell from Universe Sigma. The team warns her about Venjix and Kalask. The entire Cyber V team goes to fight the Gatekeeper and his duplicates, bringing along fifteen other veteran Rangers for the fight. They destroy the duplicates, and then the Supreme Gatekeeper, and the mystical energies send the veterans and Jane home. Koji arrives in the Prime Reality unnoticed. October 14—Winters takes over the UN building and launches a nuclear missile at Horizon. Half of the team confronts her (Cruger imprisoning Agent Q in a data card), and in her distraction, she turns into a Hybrid fully. Kat and the remaining Rangers disarm the missile and join the others in combat, only just defeating Winters with the Victory Ultrazord. Before they can imprison her, Kalask takes her back to the Shadow Claw, where he renames her Venja and forces her to obey him. October 15—Kalask has Midnai test Venja. They recreate Terror Toad and trap Takuya and Anya in a time lock to keep Wendy occupied. The other Rangers face Terror Toad and are eaten one by one. Takuya and Anya resolve their differences before Wendy frees them, and they join the main battle. Wendy traps Terror Toad, but Venja sends Commandroids to finish her off. Takuya and Anya (using the Pegasus Summoner) defeat them and free their friends. Wendy "adopts" Takuya. Kalask punishes Venja for breaking his rules. October 20—Bounty attacks the Rangers, and goads Takuya into following him into the Dimensional Limbo. Matt follows, and there the two discover an alternate version of Mai. Rescuing her, they fight their way out, Matt learning that Kalask was once a hero in love with his reality's Mai, but her death pushed him over the edge. The group escapes into the Prime Reality and defeat Bounty. Kalask finally deals with Tem-Tar. Matt and Mai, both having loved and lost their universe's versions of each other, start a relationship. October 26—A wounded Emeralde is found and cared for by Master Chie, and he prompts her to reconsider her path. Skullhound finds her as the Rangers do. In the ensuing battle, Chie is killed and Emeralde turns on the heroes again. Wendy tries and fails to learn to do housework, but Jake reassures her that she doesn't have to. October 31—Koji reveals himself to Takuya, overpowering him and impersonating him. He kidnaps Wendy, dosing her with dark magic to overpower her nanites, and leaves her with Takuya. She's able to free him thanks to functioning weapons on her Halloween costume. They return after Kojie is unmasked and attacks Matt the same way. The Rangers fight the Dark Kyubizord and Takuya his brother, killing them. November 6--The core Rangers are abducted by SlaveDriver and subjected to tests to see the limits of their heroic spirits, but ultimately escape due to Jeremy and Walter's unshakable friendship and a timely assistance from their friends. Category:Power Rangers Cyber V